


The Ice Cream Shop

by Blaiziken



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiziken/pseuds/Blaiziken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend sent me a sad headcanon, and it was sad enough to be worthy of a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Cream Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile can you tell

The two boys would come in every couple of weeks. One with hair as dark as night; the other’s a brilliant red.  
Each time, they’d walk up to the counter and order. The dark-haired boy would order a strawberry cone, and the redhead would get chocolate.   
Then, once they got their orders, they’d saunter off, laughing and talking with each other. And for those two boys, everything seemed alright.  
Until one day, they stopped coming.   
For months, neither boy was seen at the ice cream shop they’d frequented for so long.   
Then, on a slow Saturday morning, the black-haired boy walked in. His footsteps were slow, and kind of jagged, like he wasn’t really there; like his thoughts were somewhere else.  
He stopped at the till and stopped for a second. He took a deep breath, like he was trying to compose himself.   
Then, he spoke. Slowly and quietly, as if it hurt him to speak.  
“Medium chocolate cone, please.”   
Then, he took his order, and sat down at a table.   
The boy with the black hair was seen there every other Saturday after that, always ordering the same thing. But the red-haired boy wasn’t with him anymore.


End file.
